Historia de un sueño
by Mel21 VC
Summary: song-shoots. Un joven matrimonio sufre una terrible tragedia una noche. ¿de qué manera podrán superarlo?. ¿podrán hacerlo al final o será necesario un poco de magia para tranquilizar sus corazones?


_- Entréguenme todo el dinero que traigan encima ¡Ahora!- gritó el hombre que nos tenía acorralados a Edward y a mí en aquel callejón apuntándonos con un arma de fuego, a una distancia prudente para que mi marido no pudiera hacer ningún movimiento en su contra._

_- OK, te daré todo el efectivo que quieras, pero primero deja que mi mujer se aleje, ¿está bien?-dijo Edward, intentando controlar la situación, mirando alternadamente al hombre que teníamos en frente y a los dos secuaces de este último que se encontraban a cada uno de nuestros lados, mientras yo me hallaba entre el muro y su cuerpo, agarrando su chaqueta con ambas manos tratando de tranquilizarme pero sin dar resultado._

_- No estás en posición de negociar chiquillo, ¿o es que acaso no quieres que conozcamos a la muchacha que se esconde en tu espalda? – dijo mirando en mi dirección con una sonrisa lasciva._

_-Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarla o te mato- rugió Edward con los dientes y la mandíbula apretada._

_- Pues yo digo que quiero divertirme un rato con ella- dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos a los otros dos quienes enseguida intentaron separarnos. Luego de eso todo pasó muy rápido, mientras Edward golpeaba a uno, el otro estaba queriendo arrastrarme para llevarme con su jefe quien solo se carcajeaba de mis pobres intentos de golpearlo, en eso aparece mi esposo a ayudarme, ya habiendo dejado al otro tipo en el suelo casi inconsciente. _

_-¡Ya dije que no la tocaran! ¡Idiota!- gruñó Edward al momento en que le propinaba un puñetazo en pleno rostro a quien me tenía tomada de los cabellos logrando que el sujeto me soltara y cayera al piso estrepitosamente. Pero prontamente el hombre que tenía el arma, o "jefe" de la pandilla, se nos había acercado sigilosamente sin darme cuenta, cerrándonos el camino por donde pensábamos huir, con la pistola a escasos centímetros de la frente de Edward._

_-¿Pensaban ir a alguna parte, sin habernos dado lo que acordamos?- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro mientras variaba su mirada a quien estaba apuntando para al instante posarla en mí. Sin embargo en ese mismo segundo comenzó la locura nuevamente , al saltar Edward encima de él empezando un forcejeo por adquirir el arma_

_-¡Bella!, ¡corre!- me gritó, pero yo no podía moverme, no podía dejarlo solo ahí en medio de esa trifulca, me encontraba a unos dos metros de ellos, sin embargo no fue una gran distancia que me impidiera llegar a él en cuanto vi por el rabillo del ojo como uno de los otros tipos que se hallaba en el suelo lo apuntaba a la espalda con otra arma y disparaba_

_Finalmente todo quedo en silencio, solo pude girarme hacía el lado de la pelea con una mano en mi abdomen, al tiempo que Edward se daba la vuelta con el arma que había obtenido dejando a su contrincante desarmado en el suelo, mirándonos a los ojos para posteriormente bajar nuestras miradas simultáneamente al lugar por el que empezaba a salir abundante sangre y volverlas donde las teníamos_

_-No-o, por fa-vor, no- imploró con sus ojos vidriosos reflejando el dolor y el temor que seguramente reflejaban los míos_

_-Lo-o si-en-to- logré decir entrecortadamente al momento que un fuerte dolor me atravesaba el cuerpo haciéndome caer en sus brazos quedando acostada en el suelo con él sujetándome firmemente._

_- No, no, vas a estar bien, lo sé, ¡AYUDA! Vas a estar bien amor, ¿sí?, vas a estar bien, ¡AYUDA! UNA AMBULANCIA RAPIDO!- gritó a la gente que se había acercado, ya que al parecer los asaltantes se habían escapado_

_-Edward...- dije como pude, tenía que decirle tantas cosas, que lo amaba, que no me arrepentía ni por un segundo todo lo que habíamos pasado desde que nos conocimos en el instituto hace ya 7 años, que había sido el único y gran amor de mi vida, y lo más importante que tenía que cuidar a nuestra pequeña de cuatro abriles… Reneesme_

_-No hables cielo, te hace daño, solo quédate tranquila, ¡UN MEDICO, POR FAVOR!_

_-Edward, tie-nes que Escu-charme, no me que-da mucho tiem-po_

_-No digas eso amor- rogó mientras besaba mis nudillos- vas a estar bien- susurró más para él que para mí._

_-Edward, cuida a Reneesme, por favor, no hagas nada entupido, ella va necesitar a su pa-dre- dije jadeando, ya no me quedaban fuerzas sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo y al parecer él también lo sabía ya que su rostro y su mirada se quebraron para dar paso a sus sollozos._

_-No Bella, mi amor, no me dejes, te necesito, nuestra hija también, por favor, te amo, perdóname- sollozaba mientras mi cuerpo hacía su último esfuerzo. _

_-Te amo… por siempre..._

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo de eso, aunque no sé cuánto exactamente, era consiente que el tiempo pasaba, pero aquí no existían los relojes, tampoco el día y la noche me servían como referencia pues nunca oscurecía, siempre estaba claro, lleno de luz, estaba en un lugar tranquilo, un lugar hermoso, donde nadie tiene ni problemas ni preocupaciones, donde solo había paz… una paz que para mí no era suficiente al ver que mi marido e hija aun no superaban completamente mi marcha. Por eso, aun me quedaba algo que hacer antes de instalarme aquí definitivamente, tenía que verlos... una última vez…

"_Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal..."_

Caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación que compartía con Edward, mi antigua habitación, me detuve con la mano en el picaporte por un segundo reconsiderando lo que iba a hacer, esta sería la última vez que lo vería por mucho tiempo, hasta que él estuviera listo para ir conmigo, "vamos Bella, tu puedes hacerlo" me dije y entre. La habitación permanecía exactamente en las mismas condiciones que la recordaba, con nuestro closet de tres cuerpos al lado izquierdo, con mi tocador en el que seguían mis perfumes y maquillajes al costado derecho al lado de la ventana que daba al balcón, y custodiada con un velador a cada lado en medio de la recamara se hallaba la misma cama matrimonial con su gran edredón dorado. Y ahí estaba él, mi Edward, mi marido, mi perfecto Adonis, durmiendo boca arriba por encima de las mantas de la cama con solo un pantalón de pijama dejando su torso desnudo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente al compás de su respiración.

Me fui acercando lentamente hasta quedarme acostada de lado con mi vista fija en su magnífico rostro que se encontraba con una insipiente barba de unos tres días.

-_**Mmm...-**_ se quejó mientras cambiaba de posición quedando de lado justo frente a mí, abrió los ojos lentamente intentando enfocarlos hasta que se encontraron con los míos, y sonrió- _**me alegra verte de nuevo, hace ya unos días que no te veía en mis sueños-**_ dijo tomando mi mano y besando mis nudillos- _**te he extrañado bonita.**_

No supe que contestarle, yo sabía que él no había conseguido superar mi muerte todavía, pero el hecho que soñara conmigo siempre no era nada bueno para su salud mental, aunque siendo sincera estoy segura que de ser la historia al revés yo ya habría perdido la cabeza.

_**-Quizás no sea un simple sueño**_- atiné a decir sentándome en la cama, su expresión cambió un poco a una de preocupación, para luego volver de inmediato a su rostro sereno y sonriente, sentándose al igual que yo.

-_**Tienes razón, esta vez parece algo... diferente**_- murmuró colocándome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, al hacer esto su rostro cambió nuevamente en una expresión de perplejidad e incredulidad- _**te toco y es como si de verdad estuvieras aquí y no fueras solo un recuerdo de mi inconsciente o una broma de las que mi imaginación acostumbra a hacerme**_- dijo mirando directamente mis ojos y acarició mi rostro como siempre lo hacía, con las puntas de sus dedos y como si estuviera tocando una burbuja que se puede romper a la más mínima fuerza-_**mi memoria no te ha hecho justicia, estas increíblemente más hermosa, es más, pareces un ángel.**_

"_...Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz..."_

_**-Edward, perdona que venga de esta forma, pero no tengo otra, lo más seguro es que mañana solo creas y recuerdes que solo soñaste conmigo, pero...**_

-_**Soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón- **_me interrumpió bajando la mirada con rastros de tristeza y culpa- _**te prometí en el altar frente a Dios que siempre te cuidaría y no fui capaz de hacerlo**_- dijo ahora con ira que iba dirigida solamente hacia el mismo.

-_**Amor**_- subí su cara a la altura de la mía con ayuda de mis manos_**- no tengo nada que perdonarte**_- intentó bajar nuevamente su cara pero no se lo permití- _**de hecho una de las cosas que vine a decirte es que en el lugar en el que estoy me encuentro bien, y lo que importa es que tu sigas adelante cariño.**_

-_**Lo único importante es que estas aquí conmigo y no te dejare ir de nuevo**_- dijo con convicción- _**no sabes lo que han sido estos tres años sin ti, mi vida**_- señaló suavizando aún más su mirada y dejando también paso al dolor en sus ojos, el mismo dolor que sentía yo al no tenerlos conmigo.

"_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..."_

-_**Edward, yo debo marcharme, este ya no es mi mundo, pero sigue siendo el tuyo, y yo no puedo estar en completa paz si tu no me dejas ir**_- le pedí mirándolo a los ojos directamente- _**debes pensar en Reneesme, ella te necesita aquí todavía y te necesita completo.**_

-_**Entonces si no has venido a quedarte ni a llevarme contigo, ¿por qué has venido justo hoy?**_- a pesar que sus palabras pudieran parecer duras, no había rastro de reproche en ellas, ni en su rostro, solo había melancolía y tristeza.

-_**Porque cuando me fui, no alcance a despedirme de la forma adecuada-**_ musité al momento que atacaba sus labios en un beso lleno de dulzura, anhelo y añoranza, beso que me correspondió rápidamente con la misma efusividad que utilizaba yo, por lo que me dejo desconcertada cuando se alejó- _**¿qué ocurre?**_

-_**Ya sabes que constantemente te veo en mis sueños, pero...-**_ respiró expulsando todo el aire de golpe- _**al momento de besarte no importa la hora que sea siempre me despierto antes de tocar tus labios**_- dijo ahora mirando mi boca- _**por eso es que estoy confundido porque aunque sé que la única forma de tenerte así, frente a frente, es a través de mis sueños, esto parece más que eso.**_

-_**Pues, tal vez, deberías probar hasta qué punto te despiertas**_- le rete siendo yo ahora la que había bajado la mirada a sus labios, incitándolo a que consumáramos los deseos que esa fatídica noche no alcanzamos satisfacer.

-_**Es justamente lo que pienso hacer**_- susurró besándome con mayor intensidad, con pasión, devoción, deseo y amor…mucho amor, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante con una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi nuca para acercarme más a él, dejándome atrapada entre el colchón y su cuerpo...

"_...Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapo al reír.  
Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes, así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así..."_

Nos encontrábamos acostados, con su cabeza acomodada en mi pecho, abrazándome fuertemente por mi cintura mientras yo acariciaba sus suaves cabellos de color bronce que tanto me gustaban, en calma, solo con el sonido de nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y el latido de nuestros corazones que parecían ir al mismo tiempo... como siempre lo hacían luego de demostrarnos nuestro amor.

-_**Edward, debes prometerme una cosa antes de que me vaya- **_rompí el silencio.

_**-¿Qué cosa?-**_ preguntó reticente, enderezándose para poder ver mi rostro al hablar- _**no quiero que te vayas todavía cielo-**_ expresó con amor.

-_**Es justamente donde debo irme querido**_- dije trazando su mejilla con mi mano- _**pero debes prometerme que seguirás adelante, que sonreirás más, que me dejaras ir en paz, para que puedas ser feliz y rehacer tu vida.**_

_**-Lo dices como queriendo que me busque otra mujer- **_medio gruñó con una mueca…

-_**Quizás esa sea la solución, podrías ser feliz, y Reneesme tendría una madre**_- dije con pesar, intentando que mi voz saliera firme, pero la sola idea de otra mujer que ocupe mi lugar me dolía inmensamente, aunque sabía que sería lo mejor.

-_**Bella**_… _**mi única felicidad será hacer feliz a nuestra hija, estar con ella a su lado siempre que me necesite, hasta que el destino decida enviarme a tu lado de nuevo, mi dulce amor- **_declaró con su sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y besando mis nudillos nuevamente_**- te lo prometo.**_

-_**Y a cambio yo te prometo que te estaré esperando al otro lado, pero solo cuando sea el momento, sin adelantar las cosas ¿sí?**_

- _**Es una promesa, te amo mi Bella y siempre será así**_- aseguró recostándose otra vez en mi pecho-_**solo quédate un momento más... hasta que me duerma...**_

-_**Siempre estaré contigo amado mío...**_

"_...Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?..."_

Ahora debía hacer mi otra parada para poder irme en paz. Cuando finalmente Edward se había dormido, logre que me soltara dejando una almohada entre sus brazos, me vestí con mi largo vestido blanco para salir de la habitación por última vez.

Y en este minuto me encontraba ingresando al cuarto de mi preciosa hija Reneesme, mi Nessie.

Me acerque a la cabecera de la cama donde se encontraba durmiendo estomago abajo con su carita vuelta para la ventana, y así poder acariciar su piel de porcelana.

_**-Mami... ¿eres tú?-**_ me habló abriendo sus ojitos y haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

- _**Si pequeña soy tu mami**_- articulé reteniendo mis lágrimas y rozando sus suaves rizos del mismo color de los de su padre- _**solo vine a arroparte bien para que no te enfermes cariño-**_ expliqué tapándola correctamente con las mantas hasta el cuello.

_**-¿Vienes a cantarme mi nana mami?-**_ pidió con ojos esperanzadores.

-_**Claro amor ¿aún te acuerdas de la nana que te compuso papi?-**_ cuestioné acostándome a su lado con ella entre mis brazos

_**-Sip, mi papi igual me la canta todavía, aunque ahora ya no tan seguido como**__**antes**__-_ rezongó con el ceño un poco fruncido- _**¿tu vendrás a cantármela ahora todas las noches mamita?-**_ me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro que me partía el corazón.

"...Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir..."

-_**No pequeña, solo vendré por hoy, lo siento, internarme en tus sueños era la única manera que tenía para poder verte por última vez**_- le dije con la poca entereza que me quedaba- _**pues, cuando me fui, no pude despedirme de ti princesa- **_declaré dándole un suave beso en su frente.

_**-¿Entonces no has venido para llevarme contigo?-**_ con la sola idea de que ella dejara este mundo sin haber vivido realmente me dolía el alma.

-_**No Nessie, no voy a llevarte conmigo, solo quiero que ya no llores por mí ¿sí?- **_rogué con la mejor sonrisa que pude darle.

-_**Pero yo quiero que te quedes conmigo, y con mi papi para que seamos felices**_- me indicó con su rostro lleno de pena mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus sonrosadas mejillas.

"_...Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..."_

_**-shhh… shhh… no llores pequeña, ya verás que volveremos a vernos, pero yo ahora debo irme, y tú tienes que vivir**_- apunté mientras la mecía para calmarla y limpiaba con mis labios sus lágrimas- _**debes estar tranquila para que tú y tu papi estén en paz, yo siempre voy a estar con ustedes, aunque no puedan verme.**_

"_...Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes, así, adelante,  
así, vida mía, ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje..."_

_**-¿D-de verdad?-**_ sollozó entrecortadamente- _**¿me prometes que siempre estarás conmigo?**_

-_**Te lo prometo, me tendrás a tu lado cuando te gradúes, cuando te cases, y cuando tengas a tus propios hijos también estaré contigo**_- prometí imaginándome todas esas situaciones y sonriendo para mí misma- _**pero quiero que asimismo me prometas algo tú a mí.**_

_**-¿Qué cosa mami?**_-dijo ya más calmada y mirando a mis ojos, ojos que eran del mismo color café achocolatado de los de ella.

-_**Que serás feliz, eres tan hermosa cuando ríes Reneesme, quiero que siempre estés sonriente, porque tú nos harás felices a todos, amor, y así quiero recordarte siempre, cielo.**_

- _**Sip, te lo prometo**_- juró mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en mi regazo y yo comenzaba a tararear su nana, pasando suavemente mi mano por sus cabellos. Así pasamos unos momentos hasta que la melodía llego a su fin, lo que me indicaba que ya era momento de irme.

"_...se está haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme.  
En unos segundos vas a despertar..."_

-_**Nessie, debo irme, se hace tarde**_- dije levándome y acomodándole otra vez las mantas.

_**-¿Tan pronto te vas mami?**_

-_**Si pequeña, pero recuerda lo que hablamos**_- le susurré acercándome a su oreja y depositando un largo beso en su frente, yendo con él todo mi amor de madre para ella- _**sigue adelante hija, por las dos, vive y algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.**_

-_**Adiós mami, voy a extrañarte**_- susurró también- _**¿pero cómo me dormiré ahora?.**_

-_**No te preocupes, ya vas a despertar...-**_le mencioné dejándola con su cara llena de confusión- _**te amo, hasta pronto princesa...**_

_**-Mami! Mami!-**_

-_**Princesa despierta, soy papá**_- escuche decir a la voz de mi papá, pero no quería abrir los ojos porque sentía que aun podía ver a mi mamá, pero sabía que tenía que dejarla ir, se lo había prometido, por lo que abrí mis ojos enfocando el rostro de mi padre que estaba sentado en la cama con su pijama y una vela en su mano frente a mi.

_**-¿Estas bien pequeña? estabas muy inquieta- **_dijo observándome preocupado, en lo que pensaba su pregunta, me quede mirando mi habitación y la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, por lo que aún era bastante temprano y después mire a mi padre - _**Reneesme no mes has contestado.**_

-_**Oh, lo siento papi, estoy bien, es solo que soñé con mi mami**_- la expresión de mi papá cambio de preocupación a una de sorpresa.

_**-¿Tú tam-bien so-so-ñaste con ella**_?-preguntó tartamudeando, se veía bastante gracioso haciéndolo.

-_**Sip, soñé con ella, me estuvo cantando mi nana y me hizo prometerle que ya no estaría más triste porque se fue, ¿tú igual soñaste con ella papi? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué hicieron? cuéntame ¿sí?**_- pero mi papá bajo la mirada con sus mejillas un poco coloradas como ¿avergonzado? ¿Por qué?.

-_**Sí, soñé con ella y le prometí lo mismo que tú**_- suspiró resignado.

_**-¿Sabes que papi?**_

_**-¿Qué amor?-**_ inquirió divertido.

-_**Yo voy a cumplirle mi promesa, porque ella me dijo que siempre iba a estar con nosotros, y además porque ella es feliz y eso es lo importante ¿cierto? ¿Por qué ella si va a estar con nosotros verdad?**_-le cuestioné ahora con un poco de temor por su respuesta.

-_**Por supuesto princesa tu madre estará aquí**_- dijo señalando mi pecho y el suyo- _**en nuestros corazones por siempre.**_

-_**Papi ¿Por qué estas con una vela**_?- pregunte, era extraño ¿por qué no prendió la luz?.

_**-Porque al parecer hay un corte en toda la calle**_- me contestó señalando hacia la ventana, justo en el momento en que una luz muy brillante y lejana atravesaba el cielo en forma ascendente, mi papi me miro rápidamente con cara de asombro, pero yo sabía que había sido eso_**-¿eso fue una estrella fugaz?.**_

-_**Esa luz era mi mami, ahora si se fue al cielo-**_ dije con un poco de pena, pero a la vez muy feliz sentándome en el regazo de mi padre mientras él me abrazaba y besaba el tope de mi cabeza.

-_**Si amor, esa era tu madre, no tengo ninguna duda de ello**_- aseguró- _**Adiós mi amor**_- le escuche murmurar al tiempo que el sueño me embargaba otra vez...


End file.
